The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Sedum ‘Plum Dazzled’ referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Plum Dazzled’. The new cultivar of Sedum is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant and is particularly suitable as a groundcover.
‘Plum Dazzled’ arose from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hudsonville, Mich. The goal of the breeding program is to produce new groundcover type cultivars of Sedum with compact, mounding, plant habits without the tendency to flop combined with dark purple foliage and abundant, large, and brightly colored raspberry pink flower heads.
The inventor made a cross in September 2008 between an unnamed, unpatented plant from the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and ‘Zenox’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,888) as the male parent. ‘Plum Dazzled’ was selected as a single unique plant in September 2012 amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings in May of 2009 in Hudsonville, Mich. Propagation by tip stem cuttings has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.